


A Trip To Hospital

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: This is a pre-relationship one shot. Lucas gets hurt and Vic is called to the scene.prompt by madnephelite





	A Trip To Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



Lucas Ripley the hard as nails fire chief that everyone loved to hate wasn’t a bad person really. He had a good relationship with his siblings and nieces, he would never show his soft side during work hours though. When he falls out of a tree while building a tree house for Lila his youngest niece, he can’t hold his laughter in when he sees who has come to help.

Victoria Hughes, the person that turned him on a little when she shouted at him at the skyscraper but he wouldn’t like to admit that ever to anyone.  “Oh, hi chief, what happened here?” she couldn’t help the little sniggery laugh that came out.

“I fell out of the tree, no need to worry I’ll be fine” he tried to get up from the floor like he had plenty of times before but still fell back to the ground. Pain radiated up from his leg and around his hips. “Where does it hurt?”

“Just the leg I landed on, it’s no big deal” she had the look on her face that had been present the previous two times Vic had shouted at him. “It is a big deal, now stop, sit your but back down and let me do my job” he did as he was told, there was no getting away from this.

“Do you let all your fire-fighters speak to you like that bro” his sister questioned him. Vic turned around and looked at her for a second before turning back to finish splinting his leg.

“No only this one, she always seems to be right when she does” his sister could see a little glint in his eye of which looked like lust but decided not to pressure him about it yet. Vic finished splinting the leg and helped him hobble over to the chair. “Why are you here on your own?”

“I’m not, Herrera had to take a call, from the hospital so she’s with the rig” he nodded. She fastened the belt and started pushing him towards the rig. Andy just finished her call when they were nearly there so opened the back. “The chief here thought he would take up carpentry but fell out of the tree” she laughed a little and they all joined in.

“If the story behind this ever gets out, the person or persons that started it will be reprimanded, do you understand” they nodded in agreement

“What story you going to give then so we can be prepared?” Vic winked at him

“There will be no story Hughes, I just got hurt end of” she nodded

Andy jumped into the front and started driving towards the hospital. Vic stayed in the back with Ripley and they began talking stories of incidents hey had been to, it was the only thing they could do to pass the time. To Vic though, she noticed the difference between at work chief and off work chief, he was still professional but had a different aura around him, it was more calm, more caring. She now understood his upset at the sky scraper after the way she spoke to him and what she said.

“I’m sorry for what I said, at the skyscraper, I was angry, I didn’t understand, you felt the same way as I did but had no choice but to pull everyone else out”  he looked straight into her eyes “thank you, for saying that, I really appreciate it”

They arrived not that much later at the hospital. Lucas put himself back into the chair, after all the pain relief she had given him, he felt a little light headed but Vic grabbed onto him when she see him swaying a little. They headed into A+E and the doctor took over from them. They headed back to the rig to go back to the station and restock the gear as they were running low.

When they finished with that they both decided to write up the report together while they had lunch. “What you guy doing” Travis, ben and dean walked in to the kitchen to get their own lunch.

“Just eating and finishing up this report for HR” Vic replied. Travis walked over to the two of them and looked down at the report, “that really happened, oh this is going to be fun”

“No Trav it won’t, you don’t tell anyone what you just read or we will be fired, he already told us that” the other two guys heard the part about being fired and had to find out for themselves so they walked over to them but before they reached them the report had been turned over”

“Why would you be getting fired” dean asked

“Oh no reason” they all replied in unison

They finished lunch faxed the paperwork to HR like they usually did and got on with their duties. The rest of the day was smooth sailing until Ripley hobbled into the station heading directly for Vic and Andy. He wasn’t calm at all now, he was angry.  “What did I say about telling anyone what happened”

“We didn’t sir, well Travis looked at the report so he knows but that’s it, why”

“You put it in the report” he rubbed his eyes “that’s how everyone knows. HR can’t keep anything quiet”

“Sorry, sir we didn’t know that was going to happen” he began to relax a little but not too much.

He started walking back towards the exit when Vic asked how it went at the hospital “it’s just a fracture, should be good and back to work in 6 weeks, thank you for asking” he gave a small smile to her. Vic huffed though he would be gone for 6 weeks, she didn’t like the idea of Frankel being in charge “great” she said sarcastically he looked at her intrigued “what that means Frankel is in charge and she doesn’t like 19, I’d prefer you any day, you let me moan, oh god that sounded wrong on so many levels”

He blushed a little and escaped from the building as quick as he could. Vic was very embarrassed what she just said in front of the chief and Andy would haunt her for eternity. Luckily no one else was there to witness the incident.

When she went to bed that night that day just kept repeating in her head, it actually made her smile.

When he went to bed that night he kept thinking about how he would love to see Vic outside of work more often and he couldn’t shake it off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my fic if you have any ideas please send me them on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


End file.
